1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for analyzing radio wave condition in wireless information communication, and more particularly to relates to a technique for analyzing radio wave propagation condition on channels for wireless data communications involving exchange of data by a spread spectrum communication technique on a plurality of channels with overlapping frequency bands.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communications constituting a wireless local area network (hereinafter termed wireless LAN) are one kind of wireless data communications involving exchange of data by a spread spectrum communication technique on a plurality of channels with overlapping frequency bands. Wireless LAN communications in accordance with the IEEE 802.11b standard employ 14 channels with center frequencies of 2412-2484 megahertz (hereinafter denoted as MHz), with signals being spread over a 22-24 MHz band for each channel. Conventionally, propagation condition of radio waves employed in such wireless LAN communications are discriminated on the basis of sensed electric field strength of received radio signals.
For example, JAPANESE PATENT LAID-OPEN GAZETTE No.2002-158667 discloses a technique for discriminating propagation condition of radio waves, using sensed electric field strength of received radio signals.
However, as the frequency band of one channel is overlapped by frequency bands of other channels, field strength of the center frequency band of the channel being discriminated, where sensed in a received radio signal, will result in field strength of radio signals spread in other channels being sensed as well, creating the problem of an inability to accurately discriminate radio wave propagation condition for an individual channel.
To address the problem described hereinabove, it is an object of the present invention to provide a technique for analyzing radio wave condition affording improved accuracy of discrimination of radio wave propagation condition on a per-channel basis.